


Break Time

by shockandlock



Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace just really likes sucking off his bf, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Marco and Ace get up to some interesting things during their breaks. Marco can't help but notice Ace's love of a certain activity, but he finds that he can't refuse his boyfriend's enthusiasm.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: From the Hopeless Romantics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591624
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. The fact that I write more PWP follow ups for this AU instead of actual plot stuff. Oops. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It didn’t take long for Marco to figure out that Ace was completely enamored with a certain activity. 

After they officially started dating, they practically couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. Of course, they tried not to express too much affection in public, especially before the HR paperwork was processed properly. You never knew who was watching and gossip could spread fast. 

On the other hand, the privacy of Marco’s trailer was fair game. 

Their time together would start out like normal. Ace would come by with lunch or maybe they would just chat together and have a cup of tea. That might lead to a cuddle session and a few gentle kisses. That seemed innocent enough, right? 

Yet other times, they would jump further just like now.

Ace loved sitting in Marco’s lap. It made him feel safe and loved. He usually found himself naturally straddling Marco’s thighs whenever they made out, kissing so desperately they almost forgot to breathe. Marco loved holding Ace. He wished they could stay as one forever, but the friction between them only made them aware that they needed more.

They hadn’t gone too far yet, but it was getting harder to control their desires when Ace kept moving their hips together. Marco was hard.

Ace seemed to have noticed this since he pulled away from their kiss to grin, settling even more firmly onto his lap. He leaned in close and whispered into Marco’s ear. “Can I help you with that, My Phoenix?”

Marco was about to voice his agreement to this— he was far from opposed to the idea— when he glanced at the clock. “We don’t have a lot of time left.”

“I can make it quick.” Ace’s grin never faltered and Marco found himself prey to that overwhelming confidence.

“Show me.”

He wasn’t expecting Ace to completely toss his own shirt aside, but that only heightened his arousal as Ace slid down onto his knees. 

Ace pulled down the zipper of Marco’s pants so fast that Marco thought Ace almost ripped it off. He didn’t have long to think about it before Ace pulled the waistband of his boxers down. “Be good to me, Marco.” He pressed his lips against the head of his erection. His tongue swiped out of his mouth for a mere moment to taste the beads of precum gathering at the tip.

Marco gasped from the sensation, but he was more surprised when he heard Ace let out his own moan.

Ace started to move faster, kissing alongside Marco’s length. “I wish I could savor this,” he practically  _ whined  _ between kisses.

“Maybe later,” Marco said. They had hardly gotten started, but he couldn’t wait to see what more Ace could do. “I thought you said you would make it quick?”

He didn’t really think about the consequences of his teasing until he heard Ace breath deep and Ace shoved Marco’s dick into his mouth.

Marco cried out before pressing the back of his hand against his mouth. “Fuck.” If he didn’t know any better, he’d say that Ace was getting more pleasure from this than he was. His boyfriend was skilled at the task, using his hands where he could not reach (though Marco had a feeling that Ace could probably take him all in). Ace moved with gusto and seeing that enthusiasm just helped Marco along to completion. The hot, wetness of Ace’s mouth was overwhelming.

Marco ran his fingers through Ace’s hair. He wanted nothing more than to grip at Ace’s hair to anchor himself through the pleasure, but he knew that Ace was running the show. “Ace,” he groaned.

Ace pulled away. Marco almost cursed the loss of sensation until Ace started to pump at his cock again. “Close?”

Marco panted. “What do you think?”

Ace smirked. “Well, then do it, Marco.” He pointed his head up, closed his eyes, and then opened his mouth.

The realization of what Ace wanted hit him. Marco came, covering Ace’s face in white cum.

No wonder Ace removed his shirt.

Marco couldn’t take his eyes off of Ace, who opened his eyes slowly and looked right up at Marco.

“Told you I could do it fast.”

* * *

The next time, Ace decided that he would surprise Marco.

Of course, he thought that waiting for Marco while completely naked would do the trick.

Marco’s face was red hot. “My Fire, what if someone saw you?”

“Don’t worry. I think people have caught on by now, so they’ll leave us alone.”

Those words were not reassuring, but at the very least, no one would catch them in a compromising position. Marco cleared his throat, but he couldn’t look away from Ace, who shamelessly kneeled in front of him. He didn’t realize how long he had been standing still until Ace started blushing as well.

“Oh right,” he said. “I should have asked. Er– do you want this? No pressure. I promise.”

It was rather surprising to see Ace say something sincerely romantic when he was stark naked. Marco kneeled down too and Ace stared at him in confusion until he leaned in and kissed him. “If you’re going to ask that politely, I think I would like to say yes.”

“Really?” Ace grinned. “Alright! Stand up then.”

“Why?”

“I want to see your knees shake.”

Ace got his wish when Marco had to clutch at the countertop to stay upright. It didn’t help that Ace had decided that this would be his chance to savor the experience, edging Marco close every time before pulling away.

“You… you’ve got quite the mouth there.”

“Yeah? Tell me more about it.”

Marco gasped out again when Ace dragged his tongue up the side of his length ever so slowly. As much as he loved fulfilling Ace’s wishes, he was too speechless to praise him. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back.

“Look at me, Marco,” Ace demanded, but he didn’t hide the way he sounded so, so needy. He  _ looked _ needy too. It was like his eyes were glazed over in a lustful trance, but maybe Marco was just seeing things from how aroused he felt. “You taste so good.”

“You really like it, don’t you?” Marco asked, barely managing to get the words out. 

“Mm-hm,” Ace hummed, but Marco wasn’t completely sure if he heard him. “Love it. Love your dick.”

Even though Marco didn’t particularly feel like he was contributing to their fun, the praise made him groan. 

“Don’t fall now,” Ace warned.

Marco had very little time to process this before Ace confirmed his suspicions from before: he took Marco’s length up to base with ease. 

“Ace!”

It was as if Ace had no gag reflex. Marco had no idea how Ace wasn’t choking right now, but he soon found his thoughts preoccupied with other things: the image of Ace’s face pressed right up against his hips, the way Ace’s throat— holy shit, _his throat_ — felt around Marco’s cock, the sound of Ace’s moans and how it sent vibrations through Marco’s body.

Marco couldn’t help imagining what Ace would have been saying at that moment.  _ “Cum for me, Marco. Right into my throat.” _

He couldn’t even scold his own overactive imagination before he did just that, his mind going blank.

The warning alarm he set on his phone went off, but Marco could see that Ace himself was definitely hard.

“You didn’t…” he attempted to say, but his brain was still exhausted. “You didn’t get off.”

Ace stood up then kissed Marco’s cheek. “I can handle it. Don’t worry your pretty head, my Phoenix.” He leaked precum against Marco’s jeans (thankfully his jeans were dark), which only made Marco even more aware of his hardness. “But I want you to think about what I’m doing to myself. Next time, you’ll let me taste it.”

* * *

Eventually, they learned not to get too intimate when they were still working– at least, they tried their best.

“I have something fun planned later,” Ace hinted. Their break today was thankfully normal, but that didn’t stop Ace from sitting in Marco’s lap. He traced a finger over his chest. “You up for it?”

The feather-light touches were too tempting not to give in. “What are you planning?”

“You’ll see.”

Marco still couldn’t find the power to say no. 

“I’ll wait for you at the apartment first. Give me like half an hour head start?”

Marco decided to wait in the lobby. It was agonizing, but finally, he got the text from Ace indicating that he was ready. The ride up in the elevator felt much too long.

“Ace?” he called out when he arrived. 

His apartment was big, but he was still able to make out Ace calling him from the bedroom. Marco practically sprinted.

He had seen Ace’s naked body many times before, but the sight in front of him made him blush: Ace was lying on his back, head hanging off the bed and his legs spread wide.

“Finally! You took so long!” Ace exclaimed. He remained in his position.

“I.. uh– thought I should wait in the lobby.” It was hard to explain himself when he was still trying to take everything in. He stared at the object in Ace’s hand then looked down between Ace’s legs. “Wait. Are you using–”

“Yeah. Adds to the fun.” Ace adjusted his grip on the remote of the vibrator. “Are you just gonna stand there or are you going to fuck my mouth?”

“Come again?”

Ace grinned and licked his lips. Marco’s brain finally connected the dots. “Fuck my mouth,” he repeated before opening his mouth wide.

_ Holy shit. _

Marco had never stripped faster before in his entire life.

“Are you sure?” he asked. Marco was certain of Ace’s love for this now, but he still wanted to prioritize his comfort. 

Ace reached up with his free hand and held Marco’s wrist. “Two taps for stop, just like we discussed.” He angled his head upwards and lapped his tongue out to brush against Marco’s length. “I want this, Marco.”

He groaned happily before he was cut off. Marco finally pushed into his mouth.

Ace’s mouth was somehow hotter than before. Maybe it was because Marco couldn’t stop thinking about how eager Ace was for it, or maybe it was the position of Ace’s body. He was spread open, so willing as if he were begging Marco  _ “Use me. Please.”  _

He wanted to give Ace that pleasure so bad, but he didn’t want to hurt him. He knew that Ace was a big boy. He could take it and he  _ wanted  _ it. He hadn’t yet tapped Marco’s arm. Instead, he gripped it tighter.  _ “More. Harder.”  _ Marco imagined him saying. 

In an effort to distract himself from his own thoughts, Marco glanced over to Ace’s other hand, which was toying with the vibrator settings It was hard to ignore the sounds bouncing throughout the room now: the low hum of the vibrator, the thump of the bed as Marco thrust into Ace’s mouth, his boyfriend’s moans that were continuously interrupted as his dick filled Ace’s mouth over and over.

Two taps.

“Fuck.” Marco pulled out immediately. “My Fire, are you—”

Ace sat back up and kissed Marco, robbing him of his words. 

Marco almost forgot what he meant to say once Ace broke the kiss. “Are you… um, My Fire?”

“Am I alright?” Ace finished for him. He pecked Marco’s nose. “Yep, but I’m checking up on you.”

Marco blinked. “Me?” He gasped. 

Ace leaned in and nibbled on Marco’s ear. “You know that I can take it, Marco. You know I love it.” He moved his hand, stroking Marco’s erection. “I love it when you take me rough and bend me over, or when you pick me up fuck me against the wall. What makes this any different?”

Marco almost came when reminded of their past escapades, but Ace stopped. “I want you to fuck my throat until I can’t speak then cum in my mouth and watch me swallow it all, Marco. If you want to stop, two taps.”

Ace was irresistible.

And so he gave it to Ace, fucking into his mouth just like he wanted. Marco used his free hand to reach up and play with Ace’s chest. “You’ve always been sensitive here too,” Marco grunted out. He pinched a nipple, hard.

Ace arched his toes and moaned as best he could.

“I’m so close, Ace. You want it, right? You want to taste me?”

Ace tightened his grip on Marco’s arm.  _ “Yes!” _

Marco pulled out just enough and emptied himself into Ace’s eager mouth. 

Ace was wonderfully patient for him as Marco came down from his high. His mouth was still open, still dripping with Marco’s semen as he waited for Marco’s permission to swallow.

Marco was still too dazed to speak, but he still pressed his fingers against Ace’s chin. 

Ace finally closed his mouth to swallow, sighing in satisfaction when he was finished. Ace opened his mouth back up, running his tongue over his teeth to show that it was clean.

“Fuck,” Marco said breathlessly. “You really swallowed it all.”

“Couldn’t help myself,” Ace replied casually. “You’re so good to me, My Phoenix. So tasty.”

Even in the afterglow of sex, Marco would still tell that Ace was trying to seduce him again. “As much as I’d love to continue, I think we should both get some rest.”

“Alright, alright. Let’s clean up first though.” Ace sat back up and pressed a kiss against Marco’s lips.

Marco didn’t even realize that Ace came— god, he came _untouched_ — until his fingers brushed against Ace’s torso. “You came from that,” he said, sounding much too dumbfounded. 

“I mean you did fuck me, didn’t you?” He stood up, legs shaking as he started to drag towards the bathroom. “Well, you know what I mean.”

“I guess I did.” Usually Marco took the lead (Ace loved the rough sex), but he was definitely getting used to Ace’s enthusiasm to initiate. 

“Maybe I’ll give you a reward tomorrow then,” Ace said. He wrapped his arms around Marco’s neck. He still hadn’t cleaned up, so his cum smeared across Marco’s torso. Then he beamed, which was a far cry from his smug, seductive attitude. “Oh! What if I suck you off to wake you up?”

Marco sighed. “How can you say that so cheerfully?”

* * *

“You really like sucking dick, huh?”

“Sucking  _ your _ dick, Marco. It’s called oral fixation. Keep up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more good old PWP from me. Don't forget to hit that kudos! Please leave a Comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)   
>  [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
